


Dust

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: La poussière, on en parle ? Je ne sais pas, tu veux vendre une maison, tu fait un minimum de ménage, non?





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Et voici le salon ! Fit la jeune femme de l'agence immobilière.  
Hiccup et Jack regardèrent la vaste pièce, les moulures au plafond, la cheminée dans l'angle et le parquet en bois.   
-C'est très joli, lâcha Hiccup, incapable de trouver quoi dire d'autre.  
L'agent immobilier en profita pour rebondir dessus, en disant que les vitres étaient insonores, qu'ils n'entendraient pas le bruit dans la rue, que la maison était bien exposée au soleil et qu'en été, les rayons arrivaient directement dans cette pièce.   
Elle les amena ensuite dans une autre petite pièce où se trouvaient des étagères incrusté dans les murs éclairé par la seule lampe au plafond de la pièce.  
-Cette pièce ferait un excellent cagibi, comme vous le voyez…  
Elle s'arrêta quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s’excusa et sortit dehors pour décrocher. Les deux amants se regardèrent.  
-Tu en penses quoi ?  
-La poussière, on en parle ?  
Hiccup sourit et Jack enchaîna :  
-Je n'en sais rien, tu veux vendre une maison, tu fais en sorte qu'elle est l'air un maximum attirante. Tu fais le ménage, avant, non ?  
-Elle nous a expliqué que les anciens proprios se sont barré sans nettoyer.  
-Ils se sont barré il y a un mois. L'agence aurait pu au moins faire le ménage.  
-De toute façon, je ne vous pas pourquoi tu gueules, tu es bordélique et tu fais jamais le ménage.  
-C'est vrai. Mais c'est une question de principe.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Ça a l'air un peu grand, non ?  
-Faut imaginer qu'il y a tous les meubles, ça réduit bien la pièce.  
-Mouais… Toi, tu te vois vivre ici ?  
Jack regarda le jardin par la fenêtre. L'agent immobilier était presque entrain de crier au téléphone.  
-'T'ain, je sais pas avec qui elle s'engueule, mais ça y va sec…  
Hiccup l'enlaça de dos.  
-Tu ne te vois pas vivre ici… Là, on mettrait le canapé, la télé juste là… Là on pourrait caler la bibliothèque.   
Au fur et à mesure qu'Hiccup parlait, Jack voyait la pièce se construire sous les yeux. Il se vit dans quelques mois, assit dans le canapé, contre son petit copain, devant la cheminée, entrain de boire un chocolat, le plus tranquillement du monde.  
L'agent immobilier finit par revenir.  
-Sale fils de… Bon, messieurs, excusez-moi. Alors, on continue la visite ?  
-Je ne sais pas, t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-J'pense qu'on va la prendre, fit Jack en souriant.


End file.
